The Secrets of Betting
by RedScarfHero
Summary: Makarov opened the basement door only to discover his brats' shocked faces, a tallying board, several fat stacks of jewels, Cana, and Mirajane... what could possibly be going on?


Chapter 1- The Hidden Meeting

[Makarov's PV]

~ Midnight, Makarov's office~

"Master, we're locking up for today. Please have a safe trip home~" Mirajane smiled and lightly spun the set of keys on her finger.

I hopped off my chair and bid her a goodnight.

"Don't forget to check the basement. We don't need another 'Cana' incident."

"Yes Master, goodnight!" She urged me out of the guild doors and I put my coat on.

Mirajane was one of the only members that stayed past midnight at the guild. The rest of the members were either too drunk and couldn't get home by themselves or were simply bored and lacked the willpower to take a damn job off the board.

A few minutes passed before a thought came to me.

_How does she always get them to go home so quietly? Maybe she seduces them into leaving? Now that's something I'd wanna see..._

_...On second thought no, there's no way she'd do it that easily. I've tried. Well, it wouldn't hurt to see how she does it. ehuehuehue_

I walked back to the guild and went through the unlocked back door.

_Looks like Mira is still here._

I walked into the main hall and hid behind the counter watching out for Mira and the other brats. Although for some reason the lights were already turned off.

"Strange? Shouldn't this be where she locks up last?"

_Well that was a disappointment. She should still be somewhere in here though._

As I walked through the halls, I noticed a dim light coming from underneath the basement door. I walked closer and heard a voice that belonged to none other than Cana.

"Oi bastard! You can't just fucking bet 50 jewels! What are ya- pussy?!"

"Shut it, that was never in the rules!"

"Yeah yeah, come back when you grow a pair."

"Tch" the voice grumbled and the sound of the door opening resounded through the quiet hall.

_Now what do we have here..._

The man's eyes widened as he stared at me. Mouth gaping, he tried to form words.

"M-m-master?!" He paled. "W-w-w-what are you doing here s-so late at night? Haha..."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" I moved him out of the way and opened the door.

I paused with a shocked expression as I saw the basement occupied by numerous members, several stacks of jewels, Mirajane holding an amplification lacrima and chalk beside a blackboard on stage, and Cana downing a barrel whilst sitting cross legged on a table nearby.

The room was filled with silence and shocked faces until Cana paused from drinking her booze and set it down as she squinted at me.

"Wooahh- it's Jii-chan!" Cana joyfully laughed while the others looked on dumbfounded.

"Ah- Master! What a surprise seeing you here so late at night..." Mirajane tried her best to show me her winning smile as if they weren't caught doing something suspicious.

"Just what in Fiore are you doing?!" I stomped into the room and approached Mira and Cana.

"We're placing bet- juhskz ack!" Cana fell back as Mira placed her hand over her mouth, quite forcefully I must say, and took away her booze as she shushed her.

"We were just holding a meeting about the festival coming up, Master!" Mirajane smiled even harder but her eyebrows failed her as they twitched trying to keep Cana silent.

_Does she really think I'm that gullible?_

"Oh? Well I guess I'll have a look at what you're planning for the festival then." I walked over to the blackboard curious as to what they were so keen on hiding from me.

"W-wait, Master! This..." Mira looked up to the ceiling as she barricaded me with her arms and moved her body to obscure my vision of the board. "This is a secret!"

_Like that's gonna stop the great, mighty Makarov._ I enlarged my hand and moved Mira out of the way. I quickly read through the contents of the board, which was quite a pain because of Mira and numerous other guild members trying to distract me.

'FESTIVAL BETS' was scribbled on the top of the board with chalk in Cana's messy handwriting.

'Who'll get their shit together first?!

Natsu- -3

Gray- 17

Gajeel- 12'

Eh...?

**A/N: Hello, Thanks for reading my story. I'm not really a writer but I hope you enjoy this! I've always wanted to see what goes down in that betting thing Cana has going on so here it is~**

**I'll be taking suggestions and ideas from the reviews if I like them enough as well :3**


End file.
